


About Percy and Annabeth

by Pichitinha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One of the drabbles is angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a thrteen drabble collection I did using the same "theme" I used for a Hinny one. All of the drabbles are reunited in one chapter, and they're based on their names. Some may contain spoilers from HoO, up to SoN only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Percy and Annabeth

**P** EACE

Annabeth liked being with Percy for a lot of reasons.

The kind way he treated her made her feel special and loved.

Kissing and touching him was delightful and enjoyable.

Talking with him was easy and made her laugh.

When she was upset he always listened to her and helped her smile.

Being with him made her happy.

But more than anything else, being with Percy gave her a feeling of peace. They could be in the middle of a battle that she would be peaceful if she was with him.

Maybe that's why she loved him so much.

* * *

 

**E** NVY

When the Argus II got to Camp Jupiter there was a complete mess, weapons and threats and arguing and all types of problems until things finally got right and people from Camp Half-Blood could walk freely through the Roman's guarded lands.

It happens that things are never _that_ easy, so there's always something to spoil it, especially for Percy. The day after the arrival of his friends he couldn't go anywhere – alone or accompanied – that several looks – though none good – reached him. A lot were disbelieved, not believing that was allowed to the "enemies" to stay in their lands, other were angry that he conquered to many in so little time, and the other he just couldn't identify.

When he commented this with Annabeth she just shrugged.

"I noticed. But that's normal, Percy."

"What is normal?" He asked, clueless.

"The envy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and kept on walking through the gorgeous buildings of the town.

"Envy of whom?" He was still lost and had his eyebrows up.

"Oh mine, who." She looked with that 'you really are a thick headed' face. "You, of course."

"But… why?" He questioned, completely confused by his girlfriend's crazy theory.

"Geez, Seaweed Brain, everything. The way you won a lot of challenge just in a few days and recovered what they had been trying for years unsuccessfully, the way you earned the trust of so many in such a short time, of how you have a lot of friends – old and new – willing to follow and help you in everything. The list is endless." She looked and him smiled affectionately. "But don't worry about that, you didn't achieve anything you didn't deserve". And kissed him softly on the lips.

He grinned to his girlfriend that kept walking a couple of steps in front of him. If she was right – which was likely – they were all very, very stupid. Percy could only think of one reason that people should envy him, and it was the blonde in front of him. If they were envy for anything else they were completely mad.

* * *

 

**R** AINBOW

From time to time a demigod from Camp Half-Blood would ask Percy or Annabeth why they were dating. To the eyes of almost everyone who didn't actually know them it didn't make sense, they were complete opposites, liked different things and were always fighting. Of course, "opposites attract", but not _that_ much.

They just shrugged, after all there was no explanation, they liked each other despite the differences and this was more than enough for them to be together and be happy.

The fact is they never realized that their differences were exactly what made them what they were, 'cause it made them complete themselves.

It was like a rainbow. Percy always preferred rain to sun, maybe for his ability and love for water. Annabeth always liked the sun better, for the warmth and the freedom. What they never noticed was that both loved the result the junction of both had, the rainbow, when rain and sun work together to color the sky.

They were like sun and rain: alone they were good, together they were amazing.

* * *

 

**C** ALL

As soon as the phone rang Annabeth grinned and took it. _Finally!_

"Hi!" She happily said when the telephone touched her ear.

"Hi." Percy's voice sounded happy too on the other side. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah. We'll be backing home tomorrow and this is the hotel phone. Besides I don't think it matters, it's worth fighting a few monsters if that's what I need to talk to you."

He smiled at the other side of the line, she knew even though she couldn't see it.

"So, how are things going?"

"Good." She sighed. "You know I'm not really a beach person, but it's been fun.”

"You mean that _without me_ beach sucks." He said in a cocky way, to what she just rolled her eyes.

"Beach sucks with or without you, Percy." She could hear him starting to protest, but went on. "But I suppose going alone is not very fun."

She could almost see his conceited smirk.

"No monster attack or parent fighting? Or both?" He asked after a few seconds.

"No, everything is fine. We got a little peace."

"Good, 'cause here it's just hell."

"I wish I was there helping you." She said sadly.

"I know. I wish was there escaping with you."

They both sighed and then Annabeth's father called her to lunch.

"I gotta go, Percy."

"Ok."

"Tomorrow I'll be back at home."

"I'm counting on that, already filled the car tank.

She had to smile.

"See you tomorrow, then." She said.

"Love you." He said naturally.

Her heart skipped a beat, as always.

"Me too."

And then both hung up the phone.

* * *

 

**Y** ES

Annabeth's arms were firmly gripped in his neck, so she could stand. It'd been a couple of minutes since they were thrown in the lake and so far all they did was kissing – how to do anything else when the proximity and the temptation were so big?

"So…" Percy started nervously when they parted.

She looked at him, inquisitive. "What?" She finally asked when he didn't continue.

"I… hum…" Percy gauged a few things before shutting up.

"Percy?" She forced.

"I was just thinking… I mean…"

"Can you try saying something that makes sense?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you kissed me…"

"Right…" She said not knowing where he was going.

"So I thought… hum… you know, I… I like you." He tried, not able to gaze her.

"And I like you." She stated.

"Oh." He said, a little surprised and a little reckless. "So, this…" He harrumphed again. "Do you… do-you-wanna-be-my-girlfriend?" He asked rapidly, unable to speak again.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled unbelieving to him.

"You really have a Seaweed Brain, huh?" She asked still unbelieving.

"Wh-what? If you don't want…" He started mumbling, completely ashamed.

She shut him with a kiss.

"Of course I want, Percy, does it need asking?" She said when they split.

"I… yes? You said yes?" He asked still confused.

She smiled and murmured one last time before crashing their lips together: "Yes".

* * *

 

**A** BANDONED

Annabeth knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help it. Ever since Percy disappeared that feeling took over her and she wasn't able to get rid of it.

Throughout all her life a lot of people had left her – purposely or not. Her father did not abandon her in the literal way, but emotionally he abandoned her as a child, leaving running away as the only option.

Thalia, that sheltered her when she ran away, abandoned her too, even when she had no guilt of it and was the biggest victim of the situation that made her go away, and after joining the hunters, barely having time to see her.

Luke, that also sheltered her when she ran, abandoned her little by little. First at camp, where he barely spoke with her, then when he betrayed everyone accepting to help Kronos fight the gods, and finally when he took his own life to take Kronos' with him.

But that, oh, that was different, much stronger and much more unbearable. Percy hadn't ran away, something had happened to him, but still it wasn't _fair_. Percy was supposed to be the person that would _never_ leave her, that would always be by her side helping her moving on and getting over losses, so how to deal when _he_ was the loss, when she had to move on for _him_?

Percy had not abandoned her, but that's how Annabeth felt.

* * *

 

**N** ECK

Percy and Annabeth were studying at his place, the tests would be next week and even though they went to different schools, both had the same subjects.

Biology was something they avoided when they were together: there's something that makes it really uncomfortable talking about sex with your partner when you were not in that stage of the relationship yet.

Still, Percy's biology test would be the next day and being awkward or not he had to study. For the first time while they were studying Percy focused only in his book, even being just the technical and scientific part of the thing he was unable to read about it and look to his girlfriend.

When he finished studying it Percy was shocked with the _lack_ of information the book had. Like, none of that would be useful on the… situation. And that's when he was silly enough to look at Annabeth.

She was studying, that's all, same way she always did. But it seemed _so much more_. She had a little book on her left hand e and with the right one she was holding a pencil that was firmly gripped between her lips, totally distracted. Her hair was loose, and the curls fell on her left shoulder, leaving the right one – that was exactly on Percy's look direction – naked.

How was it possible that her neck was so attractive? That tiny little piece of skin got Percy alerted. The willing of getting his lips closer to that was almost unbearable.

He closed the useless biology book he had in hands e got closer to her. Maybe _he_ should write a useful book about the subject and then he would start talking about the neck. Annabeth moaned softly when he finally kissed the pale skin of the back of her neck. Oh, he'd definitely start with the neck.

* * *

 

**N** EW

Percy had never dated before Annabeth, and neither had she. The knowledge they both had about relationships was basically the same, meaning, almost nothing.

People had told them that it would pass, that nobody stays too long with the first date, that it was just a way to live the never before lived to prepare for "real life".

Percy could not see that as true. Even after a year dating Annabeth he still got to live new things every day, being with her was still something new, even after so long.

Percy knew that'd still be new things between them for many years of dating. There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

 

**A** CT

After Percy woke up that morning, he still laid down for a few minutes. All those thoughts and feelings had been filling his head for days and it just got worse. Just the day before _again_ , he got caught up in the moment and almost said it _again_. Maybe it was just a fact he had to accept: he loved Annabeth. Feeling an uncontrollable urge to say "I love you" seven times when he was with her couldn't be for nothing.

So he decided he would tell her, but the right way. He left his room and saw her standing a few meters away, talking with one of her sisters. He started to walk towards her and as soon as her sister saw him, she pointed and said goodbye. Annabeth turned to him and smiled, waiting for him to approach, and when he was just in front of her, he poured: "I love you".

Only when Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows a little surprised Percy realized what he'd said and let his jaw fall, uncertain about what to do next.

"Hum, good morning to you, too." Annabeth said recovering from the shock, smiling lightly. "And I know that, Percy." She came closer to him and kissed him briefly on the lips. "And I love you too".

"Huh, morning." He muttered ashamed when she pulled away. "What… what do you mean with 'I know that'?"

"That I know." Seeing him opening his mouth to ask something, she continued. "And no, it's not because of all the times this week that you almost said it. Of course I noticed." She added when he looked surprise. "You don't need to tell me, Percy, you show it every day, in the way you act when you're with me. Saying is just a detail." And she kissed him again.

Percy smiled and took her hand so they could go together to the dining pavilion, kissing her cheek.

Annabeth just smiled. There he was acting again, and he didn't even notice.

* * *

 

**B** AKE

Annabeth had many qualities, but cooking wasn't one of them. Still she was willing to spend the entire day on the kitchen, if necessary, to make Percy that surprise.

It was his birthday and she'd go to his house that night for the little reunion his mom was preparing. Sally would do all the food, of course, even because she knew the girl and the kitchen didn't really get along, but Annabeth had to manage at least that, because it would be special and probably the _only_ thing she'd be able to find.

After many hours in the kitchen and many failed tries she found herself with a presentable blue cupcake in her hands. She smiled happy with herself and got changed to go to her boyfriend's house. Getting there she was received by Sally and Paul and headed to his room with the cupcake in her hands.

"Happy birthday." She said when she passed by the door, holding the cupcake in front of her.

He looked at her kind of surprised, but smiled when he saw she tried to remake his last birthday – that actually was when they started dating.

"Thank you." He said walking over her and kissing her lips lightly. "And happy anniversary." He added smiling.

She smiled and gave him the cupcake.

"What do you think?"

"That you're brilliant." He kept smiling, took the cupcake and bit a piece. He immediately made a grimace and let the blue cake on the table next to him. "But not a very good cook."

She was ready to complain when he caught her by the waist and kissed her again. Maybe she wasn't good at cooking, but Percy liked her anyway and that's what mattered.

* * *

 

**E** YES

Percy liked absolutely everything about Annabeth. Her behavior, her laugh, her smile, her hair, her skin. But is he had to choose something that made her unique among everyone else the answer would definitely be _the eyes_.

Everything about her eyes was singular and special.

_The color_. Percy had never seen another person with the same eye color. A light gray somewhat translucent that depending on the clarity and the distance could be mistaken with any other color.

_The brightness_. Her eyes acquired different kinds of sparks depending on the situation, all of them very her. A sparse and sketchy glow when she was she was nervous, an intense and simple spark when she was happy, a discrete shine when she was sad.

_The intensity_. Her gaze was so intense all the time, seeing things in places no one else saw, reading behind masks and lies, making everyone feel exposed.

_The life_. Her eyes were _alive_. That look that could read everyone so well was also full of stories and feelings, things that Percy could see so easily just by glancing at her.

Annabeth's eyes were unique for him, just like her.

* * *

 

**T** EASE

For the outsiders, Percy and Annabeth were always fighting. It was possible to see them arguing or ignoring each other.

But in contraire to popular belief – and deductions -, Percy and Annabeth hadn't actually fought for a long time, since the beginning of the relationship, at least.

The fact is that Percy and Annabeth learned to tease each other. It was… exciting to see that little annoyed spark in each other's eyes, or the challenge spark.

That's why even not fighting anymore, they still went on with the "fights".

They liked to tease and they would never stop.

* * *

 

**H** OLD

During those terrible and endless minutes in which Percy waited for Annabeth to climb down that damn ship, a lot of things crossed his mind.

He wanted _so much_ to see her, he _needed_ to see her.

He wanted to look at her for many minutes and make sure that he still had all her details very clear in his mind.

He wanted to ask a thousand times how she was to be sure she was okay.

He wanted to touch her skin and her hair and finally feel that softness that his memory made tingle between his fingers.

He wanted to look in her eyes so she could see for herself, no need of words, how much he missed her.

He wanted to her for hours to feel that happiness and that love that just her lips afforded.

But when she appeared a few meters away from him, Percy's mind went blank. His breath failed, his heart skipped a lot of beats and the floor faded beneath his feet.

He was only able to run towards her and to hold her fiercely between his arms, letting that knowledge spread through his body: she was there, with him, in his arms. And he would never let her get away again.


End file.
